


Goodbye, Hello

by SkiesTheKye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Car Accidents, Dancing, Disabled Character, Fluff, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm tired, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sweet Park Chanyeol, lots of anger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Chanyeol had never been good at goodbyes. In all honesty he hated them. Not everyone deserved them in his eyes and sometimes he never even got to say them. Then he meet his perfect hello and would never have to say goodbye again.





	1. Chapter 1

Lost.

He felt lost and abandoned. People were passing him by without giving him a second thought. The white walls that surrounded him seemed to be getting smaller, His bed had lost it's warmth, and he was tired of being here. He wanted to go home, but he had a question.  
Where was his brother?

-

Chanyeol paged a nurse. He was getting scared, he never got scared. Chanyeol was a brave person, he could stare death in the face and walk away without a scratch, but when his family was messed with the game changed. What had happened to the older? All Chanyeol could remember was the rain, the tree, the painful crushing feeling, and the sirens. He didn't remember how long the ride was or where they went. He didn't remember how long he'd been here, either. And he definitely didn't remember what happened to his brother. A nurese walked into Chanyeol's room with a smile. He frowned. This wasn't a smiling matter. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Where's Chanhyuk?" The nurse looked at Chanyeol with concussion. He sighed, frustrated. "My brother. Where is he? What happened to us? To him? You have to tell me!" The nurse frowned, looking down at the floor. Chanyeol knew that wasn't a good sign. Nothing good ever came from avoidance. He stood up from the bed slowly pulling out IVs and other medical cords. He moved to the nurse trying to stay calm. He gripped the older by her shoulders. "What happened to Chanhyuk?"


	2. Chapter 2

The nurse led Chanyeol to another room somewhere in the emergency ward. She bowed slightly to him. "A Doctor will be in shortly." Chanyeol was no longer listening to her. He rushed to the bed that held his brother. Tubes, wires, and needles stuck out of Chanhyuk in different directions.

"Hyuk, what happened? You shouldn't be here. Wake up. Please wake up. We need to go home. Please." Chanyeol cluctched onto the older's hand. He was frightened at this point. He couldn't remember what landed them there. It must've been bad enough for Chanhyuk to look like this. Chanyeol held back his tears. He wouldn't cry in front of his brother even though the older couldn't see or hear him. Chanyeol looked up at the monitors beeping steadily to show Chanhyuk's heart was beating correctly. He was ready to let out a sigh of relief when loud beeping broke the peace. Chanhyuk's body began shaking violently and the monitor's beeping became faster. Chanyeol watched in horror as the tubes stopped pumping liquid into his brother and the mask covering his mouth and nose filled with blood. Chanyeol moved back in panic. "H-help. Help!" He yelled rushing from the room. "Someone help! Anyone!" Doctors and nurses rushed to Chanhyuk's room. Chanyeol watched from the barricade of nurses.

"Sir, you're going to have to stand back." Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't stand back. Something was happening to his brother.

"No! That's my brother! What's going on? What's going to happen to him?" Another nurse pulled him from the crowd, gripping tightly on his arm. Chanyeol pulled himself from the man.

"Mr. Park, please calm down. If you follow me, Dr. Kim will explain everything." The nurse gestured to the empty room next to Chanhyuk's. Chanyeol rolled his eyes before walking into the room.

"They better."

-

"Mr. Park, I'm Dr. Kim. I've been montoring you and your brother for the past week." A week? It's been a week? Chanyeol couldn't believe it's been tnat long. "And I'm surprised you've recovered this quickly. Though you still have a small concussion and scared muscle tisse in your arm. Does it hurt to move it any?" Now that Dr. Kim mentioned it, his left arm throbbed a bit and he couldn't bend it all the way. He must've missed it when he was worrying over his brother. He nodded slowly. "That's normal. Now about your brother." Chanyeol twitched at the words. He was giving the doctor his full attention now. "He's in a coma, actually he's very close to being brain dead. What you saw was his body going into shock. It happens more often than not. We managed to get him stable, but I'm very postive that he might not be able to stay that way." Chanyeol sighed. He knew this might happen upon looking at chanhyuk, but he wanted to stay positive. "Now Mr. Park,"

"Pull the plug." The younger said simply. Dr. Kim was taken back.

"Mr. Park it isn't that simple.we have protocol to follow. We have to contact your parents and ask for..."

"We don't have parents. Our fathers in jail and our mother died of cancer. It's just Chanhyuk and me. So just pull it." Chanyeol didn't want to be here anymore. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Well, Mr. Park we don't know for sure if he won't make it through. We still have..." He wasn't having this. If what Chanyeol saw wasn't proof enough then these doctors were crazy. Chanhyuk wasn't going to make it.

"He's suffering. Just do it. I don't care if it goes against protocol. There's nothing you can do for him. And if you won't do it, I'll do it myself." Chanyeol hated the thought of ending his brother's life. The older had just turned twenty-five. He still had so much life ahead of him, but there was nothing he could do from a hospital bed. Dr. Kim sighed, turning to the nurse.

"Do the paper work. And move Park Chanhyuk to the east wing. Makes the process smoother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol watched Dr. Kim look over Chanhyuk once more. he didn't understand what the doctor was looking at or for. The older turned to look at him. "Would you like sometime with him?" He instantly shook his head. No, he didn't want that. He had never been a fan of saying goodbye. It meant there was no chance of seeing anyone again. He didn't say it to his father when he whisked out of the older's arms begging to go back. He didn't say it to his mother who on her death bed asked him take care of himself and made him promise not to do drugs or drink. He wasn't going to say it to his brother that didn't have a clue of what was about to happen. He could even here what Chanhyuk would say to him if he was slightly coherent. 

_"Eh, don't do that. Crying doesn't suit you. I'll be fine. Remember, I'm strong. These are just scratches. Nothing to worry about. Smile. Just for me Egg. I'm really okay. Just remember to eat well, sleep well. Study. Start writing to dad. He'll write back. I'm proud of you, Egg. You've grown up so well. Taking after your hyung, huh? Don't get into trouble, alright?"_

But he'd never get to hear those words. Chanhyuk would never get to joke with him again. He'd never get to hear his nickname again. He'd miss the older's voice and dumb jokes. But he'd be fine. He's get over it. "Just do it. I'm leaving." Chanyeol didn't even spare Dr. Kim or Chanhyuk another glance before leaving the room. Once in the lobby of the ward, the walls he had built inside of him came crumbling down. The world became blurry and his knees gave out. He stumbled to the ground, tears threatening to break free. Chanhyuk was gone. His only family left was gone. He would never get him back. Reality was a real bitch. He knew that now. And it sucked. Chanyeol viciously rubbed at his face, stopping the tears from rolling down. He felt the need to be strong, brave like Chanhyuk would've wanted, but it was hard. Chanhyuk wasn't hear anymore to tell him he was being a wimp, that kids like him shouldn't cry, that he didn't have the right too. But Chanhyuk was dead and he wasn't coming back. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back and screamed. He yelled out all of his frustrations and anger. He had never imagined a day where Chanhyuk would have left him alone. And it was tearing him apart.

-

Baekhyun wheeled himself out of his room. His condition had gotten worse in the last few months. The doctors hadn't been able to determine what he had yet and he didn't think they would. The disease affected his legs, sometime it was the muscles, other times it was the bones. It stopped him from walking and moving a lot, but he got through it. "Morning Baekhyun." The nurse behind the counter smiled sweetly at him.

"Morning Jihwa. How are you?" Baekhyun smiled back at her. He had known Jihwa since his first day in the hospital. She was the nurse that helped him into the hospital, the one who woke him early to see the sun rise, and the one who helped him walk.

"I'm doing fine. Work is hard. How about you?" He sighed, gesturing to his wheelchair. She laughed slightly. "It could be worse." Jihwa joked. She knew Baekhyun was having a hard time with the disease. He laughed with her. She was right. 

"That's true." He opened his mouth to say more but loud screaming interrupted him. Baekhyun quickly moved himself down the hall toward the screams. He wasn't sure who was making them, but he wanted to help. The screaming came from a boy around his age with curly brown hair, big doe eyes, and large ears. Baekhyun moved closer to the boy to tap his shoulder. "Excuse me. Why are you screaming?" The boy instantly stopped and looked up at him. His eyes were puffy and his face was red.

"What?" The boy looked Baekhyun over in confusion.

"Why are you screaming? Are you okay?" The boy rolled his eyes, pulling his legs into his chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Baekhyun laughed softly. He pulled the brakes on his chair before sliding down onto the ground in front of the boy.

"Yeah, that's kinda why I asked." The boy rolled his eyes again. He didn't want to be talking to the other. He just wanted to be left alone. "It's fine, you don't have to tell me. I wouldn't want to tell a stranger about it either." He smiled slightly at the boy. "I'm Baekhyun by the way."

"Chanyeol." The boy responded. He looked Baekhyun over once more. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's with the chair? If you don't mind me asking." Baekhyun smiled slightly.

"I'm sick." He said simply. Chanyeol chuckled softly.

"I can see that. I meant why do you have it?" He kicked one of the wheels softly. He had never seen anyone use one in reality, just in the movies.

"My legs don't work very well. I can't walk and can barely stand. The chair is better than crutches if you ask me." Chanyeol nodded. He didn't know what to say at this point. He had never been in this situation before. "Stop." Baekhyun's voice broke Chanyeol's train of thought.

"Hm?"

"Don't feel sorry for me. I'm completely fine. Even if my legs don't work." Baekhyun hated when other people felt bad for him. He was young and bright they would say. It's too sad what happens in this world they would add. He hated it all. Chanyeol shook his head. He didn't know Baekhyun could sense that from his silence. The other began to move to his chair. Baekhyun pulled himself up into the seat with a little difficulty. He took off the brake and turned himself around. "I'm leaving." He huffed. "I hope whatever is happening around you gets better." He spit out before wheeling himself away.


	4. Chapter 4

  
"It's been a while Chanyeol." Minseok, Chanyeol's vocal coach and friend, had asked the younger out for some tea. The older saw Chanyeol in the hospital everyday since the accident, but it wasn't like seeing him awake and talking.

"Yeah, almost two weeks." Since the death of his brother Chanyeol hasn't done much except think. He had done a lot of thinking about himself, school, and Baekhyun. Mostly Baekhyun. The boy with the sick legs and bright smile. He didn't have to give Chanyeol the time of day, but he did. And only for Chanyeol to throw away his friendliness. He sighed, taking a sip from his cup.

"You seem tired. Are you getting enough sleep?" Chanyeol nodded. He'd been sleeping more than enough, even skipping class for more shut eye.

"Eight hours." Sure, those eight hours were during the day and not at night like a normal human being, but Minseok didn't need to know that. "And I've been eating well, before you ask." Minseok smiled, slightly. He shouldn't be this worried about Chanyeol. The younger was an adult. He could worry about himself.

"Okay, but something has to be on your mind. What's going on?" Minseok couldn't help but worry. He had been friends with Chanyeol since they were kids. They were like brothers. It was practically his job to meddle and worry. The younger thought about it. Did he want to tell Minseok about Baekhyun, the boy filled with happiness, but with broken spirits.

"Isn't Jongdae studying to be a doctor?" Chanyeol ignored Minseok's question. Maybe Jongdae could answer his questions.

"Yeah, but I don't see how.." Chanyeol interrupted him.

"Tell him to meet in the library tomorrow. This is important." He picked up his cup and bag before standing up. "Thanks for treating me, hyung. I'll see you for our next session, yeah." Chanyeol must've seemed crazy rushing out of the cafe, but he was on a mission. One that he had to accomplish.

-

"I'm looking for Baekhyun."Chanyeol stated at the nursing station. He honestly didn't think he's show up here again, not after unceremoniously dumping his brother on the doctors and refusing to hold a service for him. He didn't have any money or other family to help him with it anyway. The nurse at the station smiled at him.

"We don't a lot of visitors for Baekhyun." He frowned. Why not, doesn't he have an family? "East wing room 23D." He nodded, going through the door the nurse had opened. He moved quickly to the east wing. He didn't know why he had come back. Maybe he wanted to make up for being rude of maybe he felt guilty. Whatever the case, he wasn't turning around now.

When he meet Baekhyun, he had been crying over his brother and how wrong the world had been. He was feeling bad about himself while hr was alive without a scratch and Baekhyun couldn't use his legs, but he was bright and bubbly. Chanyeol wanted to make it up to the other, some way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, your reflexes are getting better in the left. Your right is a bit slower. I want you to use the crutches for a week or two. If you can't manage it you may use the chair." Dr. Choi spoke, writing notes onto Baekhyun's chart. The younger nodded. He hated using crutches. He didn't have much upper arm strength to use them, but he would try. "Oh, it looks like you have a visitor. I'll let you two be. Remember to do your exercises." The younger furrowed his brows, watching Dr. Choi leave. Visitor? He hadn't had a visitor since his friend, Sehun, had left for China. 

"Hey Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol?"

-

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun couldn't believe the boy he'd meet two weeks ago was standing right in front of him. He didn't think Chanyeol would bother to remember him, let alone come visit him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Actually I wanted to apologize." Chanyeol moved to sit on the edge of the bed with Baekhyun. "I'm sorry for what happened that day. I didn't mean to come off rude or anything. I was just going through a hard time." Baekhyun nodded. He didn't need an apology, if anything he should be the one apologizing. He didn't mean to get upset and leave the way he did. He should be used to people feeling guilty, he shouldn't have automatically though Chanyeol would be any different.

"Don't worry about it. I had a feeling something was going on. Do you by chance want to talk about it?" Chanyeol gulped. Did he really want to talk to Baekhun about he death of his brother and how he thought the world hated him for leaving him alone. No, he didn't even want to talk to himself about it. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol's facial features change very quickly. He could tell the other was having an internal conflict. He smiled slightly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just being nosy." Chanyeol laughed. That's exactly what he was doing.

"No, it's fine. Um, my brother and I were in a car accident and he didn't make it." Baekhyun gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be hard on you." Chanyeol shook his head. No, he didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him.

"No, I'm fine. I was bound to end up alone sooner or later. That's just life." Baekhyun snoted. "What?

"You can't think like that. You'll die sooner." Chanyeol blinked. How could Baekhyun be so positive? He just didn't get it. The world wasn't as pretty as Baekhyun saw it. He should know that. "Chanyeol, you really can't go through life with negative thoughts. Even when the world wants to mess things up you just have to smile brightly, okay." Chanyeol nodded slowly. How could one person be so bubbly even when they were sick? "It's because I'm sick that makes me... bubbly." Chanyeol didn't even know he had spoken up until Baekhyun laughed. "My condition didn't change my view in life. It gave me hope. It makes me fight for a cure and I'm not giving up until I find one." Chanyeol smiled. He knew there was a better reason to why he came back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but It's all I got for now. Enjoy!

"Minseok said you were acting strange yesterday. What's up?" Jongdae, another good friend of Chanyeol's, looked over the younger. It had been a few weeks since he had meet up with Chanyeol alone.

"Min always thinks I'm acting strange, but this is serious." Jongdae looked up from his anatomy book.

"You say that a lot." Chanyeol groaned. No one ever took him seriously. He truly was this time. He had to know the answer.

"Do you know of any diseases that affect the legs? Like, that make it close to impossible to walk or stand?"

"Why do you need to know that? You're not hurt are you?" Chanyeol shook his head. This wasn't about him.

"No, I'm fine. This has nothing to do with me. Someone I know can't properly use his legs and I want to know what it's called." Jongdae couldn't believe it Chanyeol was caring about someone else. It was surprising.

"I don't know off the top of my head. It might just be a virus or it could be genetic. Not being able to use his legs? Are you sure he isn't just paralyzed?" Chanyeol shook his head, leaning back in his seat.

"No, he can still move them. He just can't walk very well and sometimes he can't stand." Strange, Jongdae thought. He had never heard of anything like that before. He would have to do some research.

"I'm not sure, but if I find anything I'll let you know." Chanyeol smiled slightly. Jongdae smirked, going back to his text book. It had been a while since he saw the younger smile, even if it was a small one.

"Thanks. Um, I have to go. But I'll see you later, yeah?" Jongdae waved him off. He knew how Chanyeol was. If he had somewhere to be he wouldn't waste time getting there and he was just an unnecessary stop in the younger's eyes. But that was okay. Where ever Chanyeol had to be must've made him happy. Jongdae didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes when he started to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol had been coming to the hospital after class for the past few weeks now. At 2:45 without fail, he was helping Baekhyun cross the quad. The older stumbled slightly, moving slower than usual he had gained more feeling in his legs but he knew it wouldn’t last. “Chanyeol it hurts. Can we take a break?” The younger nodded, helping Baekhyun to a nearby bench. He smiled. He wanted to tell Chanyeol that he could manage the two feet by himself, but he couldn’t. The younger had started to smile a lot more since helping him. Baekhyun liked seeing Chanyeol’s smile. It was block-like in shape and his teeth were never hidden behind soft pink lips.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol looked over Baekhyun’s body. He didn’t want the older to be in anymore pain than he already was.

  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry so much. This happens a lot. I’m fine.” Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun always said he was fine even though Chanyeol could clearly see that he wasn’t.

“I’m gonna worry. You’re in pain. It’s written all over your face. Why won’t you let me help?” Chanyeol had always wondered why Baekhyun hatted getting help. After all the time they had spent together Baekhyun still refused to open up to him. The older frowned. They had been over this before right? Why did he have to tell Chanyeol again?

“Cause I don’t need help. I’ve never needed help. No one ever helped me anyway.”

“But I do.” Chanyeol responded. He’d been doing his best for the past three week, but Baekhyun kept throwing it out the window. The older groaned. This isn’t what he wanted. He knew Chanyeol felt guilty about his disease and he hated that. And it made him angry. He stood up, fists balled. He stumbled slightly, turning on Chanyeol.

“Maybe I didn’t want your help! Did you ever think about that? Maybe I just want you to be my friend and stop worrying about something you can’t control. Maybe I want you to stop feeling sorry for me, stop being guilty. My legs might not work, but my feeling sure do.” Baekhyun began walking away, knees buckling slightly. Chanyeol stared at the older. He had no idea Baekhyun felt that way. Baekhyun struggled to stomp away, his legs giving out. He crumpled to the ground in pain.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol rushed to the older’s side. He began to reach out for Baekhyun, but the older pushed him away.

“Stop. I can do it myself.” Baekhyun pushed against the ground, trying to give himself some leverage. He feel back on the ground. Chanyeol sighed, watching Baekhyun struggle. He hated seeing the older like this, but he was going to let Baekhyun do this. He rolled his eyes, hating his chivalry. Baekhyun tried to stand for a fifth time before Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him, lifted him off the ground and walked back to the hospital.

-

“You can put me down you know.” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol. He had gotten some feeling back in his legs, enough to roll his ankles.

“Nah, I’m not gonna let my princess fall.” Baekhyun snorted, not missing how Chanyeol said ‘my princess.”

“Princess? Shouldn’t I be a prince?” Chanyeol shook his head, smiling.

“No. You’re small and cute like a princess. And I’m your Knight in shining armor.” Chanyeol didn’t know what he was saying. He was just trying to make Baekhyun laugh or at least smile.

“More like an asshole in a tin foil suit.” The younger could hear the smile in Baekhyun’s voice. That was enough for him.

-

Once back in Baekhyun’s room, a nurse gave him a cup of water and two pills. “Dr. Choi wants you to take this so he can do more tests. They’ll make you drowsy.” Baekhyun sighed, downing the medicine and water. He hated taking these pills. They tasted awful and he didn’t like the tired feeling after. The nurse left, taking the empty water cup with him.

“I’ll probably be asleep soon. You can leave if you want to.” Chanyeol wanted to say that he’d be going, but he didn’t. He wanted to talk to the doctor about Baekhyun.

“I’ll hang around. At least until you’re asleep.” Baekhyun smiled softly, eyes blinking slowly as the medicine set in.

“You’re so sweet.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter, sorry.

"I can't disclose that information." Dr. Choi spoke, writing something down on his clipboard. Chanyeol frowned.

"Why not? I just want to know what he has. Is it gonna spread? Will it kill him?" He couldn't imagine Baekhyun, the small ball of sunshine, laying in a hospital bed taking his last breath, Chanyeol didn't want to. Jongdae had told him it was a rare disease, it had name he couldn't spell let alone pronounce. Chanyeol wanted to know more.

"I can only give that information to blood relatives." Chanyeol groaned, pushing a hand through his hair. He was getting angry. He had been around Baekhyun enough to deserve the right to know about him and his condition.

"I'm closest thing he's got! I've been here for almost two months. I have yet to see his parents. So why can't you just tell me what the fuck is wrong with him!" Chanyeol couldn't tell why he was getting so worked up. He barely even knew Baekhyun, but he felt so close to the older. He had to know what was going on. Dr. Choi opened his mouth but a more familar voice errupted.

"I think you need to calm down Chanyeol." The younger turned toward the voice. It was Jongdae. Chanyeol sighed, letting his frustration go. He was glad the older was here. Jongdae meet Dr. Choi first, bowing in respect. "Dr. Choi."

"Mr. Kim, good to see you again. Are you still studying well?" Jongdae smiled, nodding.

"Yes, thank you. But I'm not here to talk about that. My friend here has been trying to figure out this illness for a while now. I think he has a right to know, regardless of ethics." Chanyeol turned hopeful. Thanks to Jongdae he could finally understand what was happening to Baekhyun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol spent many restless nights at the hospital. He didn't want to think about Baekhyun losing the use of his legs forever. The older had dreams to fulfill. He wanted to be a dance teacher, but he couldn't do that if he was stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The younger watched Baekhyun sleep, the moonlight giving him a better view. Looking at Baekhyun now, no one one could've guessed the older had a disease. He was just like everyone else. It just didn't make sense. "You're going to give yourself premature wrinkles if you keep thinking so hard." Chanyeol sighed, moving closer to Baekhyun.

"Go back to sleep." The older shook his head, sitting up. He pressed a button on his bed that turned on a small overhead light. He turned to look at younger, through slightly narrowed eyes.

"You haven't been asleep yet, have you? You're worrying again." Chanyeol nodded. He couldn't help it. Baekhyun might not be able to walk again, not to mention his family didn't even seem to care. He had not seen them once since meeting the older. They only managed to send money for his medicals bills, but they had not bothered to visit him. It pissed Chanyeol off, but he would never tell Baekhyun that.

"I can't help it. I've known you for almost five months now and the only thing I've seen from you is happiness and pain mixed with a bit of anger. Our friendship is just happiness or pain. We're happy together, joking and laughing, but then you start to hurt and that pain takes over your smile and I always want to take it away, but I can't. I just feel like we're being crushed. Like we'll never be truly happy because your pain is so overbearing and I'm scared of the what if's and the last resort of having to say goodbye." Chanyeol knew he was talking nonsense at this point, but he felt good about getting it out. He hadn't been able to express himself like this since Chanhyuk died. "Baekhyun, I don't want to say goodbye because I think I like you." The older smiled, slightly.

"Come here." Baekhyun patted the spot across from him. Chanyeol moved from his chair to the bed, settling on the lumpy mattress. He crossed his legs trying to scoot himself closer to the older. Baekhyun pulled himself closer to Chanyeol. He placed his hands on either side of the younger's face. He pulled Chanyeol's face close, pressing his lips to the younger's forehead. Chanyeol sighed contently. He tried to get a control on his emotions. He wanted to cry and scream. He had never asked for this. He just wanted to keep a simple apology and move on with his life, try to find his place in this world without the rest of his family. He didn't mean to fall in love. "I didn't know you felt like this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I didn't want to admit they were real. I didn't want to be rejected." Chanyeol had always thought rejection was worse than a goodbye. At least goodbye didn't ruin friendships and break hearts.

"Oh Chanyeol. I'd never reject you. Wanna know why?" Chanyeol nodded, not trusting his voice. "Because I like you too."

-

Baekhyun woke up wrapped in Chanyeol's arms. He smiled slightly. Last night had been a roller coaster of emotion for both him and Chanyeol. It really opened his eyes. He had never known Chanyeol could keep up all these feelings locked up inside. The younger had always seemed like the blunt kind, one to say exactly what he was thinking and feeling, regardless of the situation or how everyone else felt. He had even thought Chanyeol was just a slightly angry and bitter person, but there was a good reason. Their confession had lead to a lengthy conversation about family and how the world was such a dark place. Baekhyun briefly talked about his own house, how his parents loved him right up to the point where he got the disease and how now they just thought he was burden, but still loved him enough to make sure he wasn't going to die. And Chanyeol did the same. He talked about how he couldn't sleep because he was worried about Baekhyun to the point he thought he might be an insomniac and how his family was broken and torn apart. His father had been arrested when he was young, he could hardly remember the charge and he hadn't seen the older since, his mother died of cancer soon after leaving him and his older brother alone for years with 'grandparents' (They weren't even biological just some elderly folks who thought they could take care of two young boys, bruised by the effects of horrible parenting and even worse doctors), and finally reaching to the point where his brother was killed in a car accident that had him meeting Baekhyun in a weird twist of fate. Chanyeol had thought that if things had gone differently he wouldn't be cursing the world and all that it stood for. He was barely 21 with no family to turn to if he needed them. He had even said that he felt, at times, jealous of Baekhyun. The older was always positive even when things turned sour. He had a family, even if they didn't want to see him, they were still there. Baekhyun curled back up next to Chanyeol. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't feel like this anymore. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to update, I was going through something that made it hard to write for this story. A family issue similar to the topics that are happening in this fic. Don't worry, I'm okay. It was nothing serious and I can promise that I'll be back to writing this fic on regular schedule along with the numerous other fics I have going on.


	10. Chapter 10

In the next few months Baekhyun only seemed to get worse. He was having a hard time walking, let alone standing. He was practically wheelchair bound. Chanyeols sighed, watching the older struggle to get into his chair. "Are you sure, you'll be fine." Baekhyun waved Chanyeol off.

"You're gonna be late. Leave before I kick you." Chanyeol chuckled, quickly kissing Baekhyun's forehead.

"I'll be back later." Baekhyun nodded, moving past the younger. It had been a struggle trying to get Chanyeol to leave for class.

"Get going Chanyeol. I don't want to hear from Minseok that you were late." Chanyeol sighed, walking toward the lobby. He hated leaving for classes. He wouldn't know if something happened while he was away. Sure, he had been added as an emergency contact, but that didn't mean anything to him. He wanted to be close to the older in case something terrible happened. He might've been paranoid, but it's better than safe than sorry.

-

"He's gonna need surgery soon. And his parents stopped giving him money." Chanyeol marked off one of the notes on his musical staff. He wouldn't be able to hit it anyway. "I want to be able to help him." Minseok smiled slightly at the younger. He was glad Chanyeol had found his happiness once again, yet he was afraid that it would be taken away. But he had an idea.

"A fundraiser showcase!" Chanyeol looked up from his work confused.

"A what?" Minseok moved closer to the younger. This was the best idea he's had in a long time.

"We can have a showcase where the associate art majors can show off their talents. We'd sell tickets and food, all the money would go to help Baekhyun. Plus we could use this as our final social product. Two birds with one stone. Isn't it perfect?" Chanyeol nodded. It was a good idea, better than his own.

"I knew there was a reason why I was friends with you." Minseok high fives himself, laughing. Chanyeol rolled his eyes, going back to work. Don't worry Baekhyun, he thought, it's going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry for leaving this story hanging, but I didn't think I would be able to come back to it bc of family things but I'm finally back. I hope I didn't leave you guys hanging too long.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun couldn't believe what he was hearing. His surgery could or could not fix his legs and it might just make it worse. Not to mention the cost. What was he going to tell Chanyeol. "Dr. Choi is there anything else you can do? Medicine? More therapy?" The older shoo his head. The older shook his head.

"If we postpone any longer you will most definitely lose the use of your legs. It's non-negotiable. I'm sorry." Baekhyun sighed. He wouldn't be able to afford it. Not in this life or the next. If his family still cared enough about him they would make sure he got his surgery, but they stopped. He honestly couldn't tell if they cared in the first place.

"Okay, let's set the date."

-

Baekhyun stayed up late, waiting for Chanyeol. He wondered what was taking the younger so long. He had never been late before. It was strange to Baekhyun. Chanyeol had always been there before he got tired and way before he went to sleep. He sighed, picking up his phone. There weren't any new notifications. No missed called or messages, not even from his friend, Sehun. He sighed, typing in Chanyeol's number. He was getting worried. The younger answered on the first ring. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Baekhyun laughed at his reaction.

"Y'know when people call the first thing you should say is hello." Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun knew the younger was rolling his eyes. " and to answer your questions. Nothing's wrong and I'm fine."

"That's good. So why'd you call?" Baekhyun sighed, fighting to keep back tears. He was beyond stressed and just hearing Chanyeol's voice made him want to cry in relief.

"I just wanted to know where you were. You haven't talked to me all day." Chanyeol chuckled making Baekhyun narrow his eyes. "What's so funny? I'm worried."

"Did you miss me that much? I was just busy with Minseok. I'll be there soon." Baekhyun shook his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he really had missed Chanyeol. If you spend almost every waking moment with one person you start to depend on them a lot more. Chanyeol was that person.

"Of course not. I wanted to make sure you weren't dead." The younger laughed.

"You don't have to lie Baekhyun. I missed you too." Baekhyun smiled. He had never heard Chanyeol sound so endearing before, not even when he was talking about his family. And to know that those words were for just him made him feel truly special.

"Okay, so I missed you a little bit. But can you blame me? It's been a long day. You had class and I had to occupy myself with Ms. Suhyun from across the hall. Did you know she has the big dipped on her bu-"

"I don't need to know!" Chanyeol all but yelled over the older. He chuckled, knowing how the younger felt about on a need to know basis about the hospital. "Look, I'll be there in twenty minutes, take a little cat nap. Then I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it." Baekhyun smiled slightly. He was still worried about his surgery and how to tell Chanyeol about it, but he could push it off for now. Especially with how happy and excited the younger sounded.

"Okay, I'm hanging up." He sighed, ending the call and tossing his phone onto the other end of the bed. What was he going to do now?


	12. Chapter 12

Chanyeol walked quietly into Baekhyun's room, hoping the older was asleep like he asked. To his surprise he was. Baekhyun was curled in on himself, clutching a lion plush that Chanyeol had bought from the hospital's gift shop. He smiled slightly, flipping on the overhead light above Baekhyun's bed. The older didn't even move, light snores filling the room. He walked close to the bed, leaning over Baekhyun slightly before kissing his face. The older grumbled, "five more minutes," and rolled over, lion plush following his movements. Chanyeol laughed kissing him some more. He loved leaving feathery kisses on Baekhyun, he was too scared to actually kiss the older. He didn't want to mess anything up by jumping into this so-called relationship they had going on.

"Come on Bakie, time to wake up. I'm home." Chanyeol was half joking. He really would like to tell Baekhyun he was home if they were in a safer place to call their home. If that was a dorm or an apartment he wouldn't mind as long as the older would be there.

"Nap with me." Baekhyun mumbled, rolling back over, throwing his lion toward the younger. He caught it with ease, pulling it tightly to him. He sighed, crawling into bed next to Baekhyun. The older chuckled softly, curling into Chanyeol and pushing his leg in between the younger's thighs. "What did you do all day? I missed you." Chanyeol smiled, draping an arm over Baekhyun's waist.

"That's a surprise." Baekhyun pouted slightly. He wanted to know what Chanyeol was busy with. Maybe if he put on a sad act the younger would tell him.

"Fine. Don't tell me. It doesn't matter to me anyway. I was just here by myself wondering what happened to my baby Yeol and here ypu are keeping secrets. That's not nice ya know. Keeping secrets from your boyfriend." Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what Baekhyun was trying to do. He wouldn't break even after the older called him his boyfriend.

"Since when was I your baby? Baekhyun narrowed his eyes slightly, punching Chanyeol softly in the chest.

"It's been four months you egg. I'm hurt you'd even ask that." Chanyeol chuckled, kissing the older on the forehead. He knew exactly how long they had been doing this whole thing. He still didn't want to say they were dating. He wasn't exactly sure if they had even done the whole 'do you wanna go out with me' thing. But Baekhyun had said they were boyfriends and who was he to deny him that.

"I know, Bakie, I know." He pressed more kisses onto the older's face, causing Baekhyun to giggle and squirm in Chanyeol's arms. He loved hearing that laugh, it was bright and childish and he loved it. It took very little to make Baekhyun laugh like that but it never happened often.

"But you still won't tell me will you?" Chanyeol shook his head, smiling down at the older. Baekhyun pouted again, sighing. He really wanted to know what the secret was and why he had been out all day.

"It's for you. I promise you'll like it." Baekhyun sighed again, laying back into Chanyeol's arms.

"If you say so Yeol. If you say so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone talked about kisses, I don't know if these were the kisses you were talking about, but there is a BIG reason why Chanyeol doesn't want to actually kiss Baekhyun which won't be known til later sooo yeah.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do I have too?" Baekhyun whined watching Chanyeol pack his wheelchair into the backseat of the younger's Civic. Chanyeol chuckled, kissing the older softly on the forehead. He nodded slowly, closing the door. Dr. Choi had wanted Baekhyun to get some fresh air, a change of scereny and Chanyeol was quick to jump on the idea. "We could always go out to the quad and walk around. I think that's a better idea." Chanyeol sighed, opening up the passenger side door. He knew Baekhyun hated going outside when his legs weren't working properly, but these were doctors's orders and he wasn't going to just ignore that. Baekhyun groaned, climbing slowly into car. He didn't want to go out. He got anxiety just thinking about all the people who would judge him for using a wheelchair. _'He's way to young for that. Why is he using that at such a young age?'_ He had heard them all before when he first learned about his disease. He was only ten when the first comments came, before he even needed the chair almost indefinetly.

"Bakie, I know. But I'll be beside you the whole time. I'll make sure nothing happens." Baekhyun sighed, looking up at Chanyeol. "Plus I thought you wanted to meet Minseok and Yoongi. And I even invited Sehun so you wouldn't be alone." He smiled slightly as Chanyeol closed the door and ran over to the driver side. It made him really happen that the younger always thought about him first before doing anything. He didn't even know when he had snatched his phone to ask the boy if he wanted to hang out today.

"Fine, but I won't be happy about this. Unless you buy me ice cream." Chanyeol laughed, pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

-

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun into his chair as soon as they had arrived at their destination. Baekhyun was too tired to argue that he didn't need help and just let the younger sit him into the chair. Chanyeol backed up then, letting the older wheel himself down the sidewalk. He was getting used to the Baekhyun wanting to do things on his own. He knew when to help and when to let the older do it. Moving his chair was one of those things. "Where are we going?" Chanyeol smiled, pointing in front of them.

"There's a café that I thought you might like and Yoongi says it's pretty good. Jimin and Jackson work there so we can practically get stuff for free." Baekhyun chuckled at the thought of seeing all of Chanyeol's friends. He didn't have that many aside from Sehun, Mark, and Yuri. The younger had a lot more and he hoped they would like him enough to add him into their circle. Baekhyun was distracted with his thoughts until he noticed Chanyeol had run ahead him to meet a blonde male standing against a small brick building.

"Hey there brat. You're still way to eager to see me, as always." Chanyeol chuckled, patting Yoongi on the shoulder.

"It's cause I haven't seen you in almost two weeks." He smiled widely before taking a full look at the older. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie with white paint splatters over it and black skinny jeans, holes cut directly at the knees, and a cigarette hung loosely from his lips. "Didn't Jimin tell you not smoke those." He chidded, taking the object from Yoongi and placing it in his own. He hadn't smoken since Chanhyun died and he tried not to pick up the habit again.

"I bet that little bean wouldn't like it either." Yoongi supplied, taking his cigarette back and taking a quick drag before stomping it out with his shoe. Chanyeol turned to look Baekhyun, the older staring at him with narrowed eyes. He smiled sheepishly at Baekhyun.

"Oh, Yoongi!" He rushed to the brunette's side, pushing down on the brakes of his chair. "This is Baekhyun, my-" He stopped himself there, choking on the word 'boyfriend.' He hadn't been able to say it at all since their realtionship actually started and only let Baekhyun say it.

"Boyfriend. I'm his boyfriend." The older rolled his eyes, sticking out his hand for Yoongi to shake. The blonde chuckled, taking Baekhyun's hand into his own.

"Don't get too annoyed with Chanyeol. It took him the longest time to drop the -ssi even after I told him the first day we meet to drop formalities." Baekhyun laughed, pointing down to his wheel for Chanyeol to release the break.

"I figured. But he'll say it one day. And if he doesn't I'll just punch him in the neck until he does." Yoongi snorted at that, leading them to the door of the café.

"Man I should've thought of that." Chanyeol groaned, watching them interact. Maybe they should've just stay out on the quad.


	14. Chapter 14

Baekhyun hit it off with Chanyeol's friends and he was surprised to say he actually like being in there company. He had never been the type to go out and make new friends because of his disease, but the people Chanyeol surrounded himself with were very different. They didn't even acknowledge his chair or ask him what happened to him. He was grateful. He was even more grateful that Sehun was getting along with Chanyeol. The two talked eagerly about their school and how close their areas of studies were. It was funny, actually, seeing Chanyeol interact with other people. He had seemed so reserved when they first meet, but looking at him now, talking, laughing and enjoying time outside of the hosptial, Baekhyun could see that he was more comfortable around people he knew. And if he accidentally called Chanyeol cute for laughing with a snort he automatically denied it.

-

Yoongi pulled Chanyeol out of the café for a short minute. He needed another cigarette but he also needed a word with the older. "Hey Yeol," he spoke softly, pulling a drag out of the cigarette. "What's up with the little bean?" Chanyeol sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew Yoongi would want to know every detail about Baekhyun.

"He has a rare disease that ruins the use of his legs. I don't really know anything about it. All I know is that he needs surgery, but his parents aren't going to pay for it. So I-" Yoongi chuckled, cutting off his sentence.

"You're still the same softie we knew back then huh Yeol? You helped Jimin all those years back. He's a lucky boy to have you as his boyfriend." Chanyeol scoffed, pressing a hand to the back of his neck. He had barely known Jimin when he paid for the younger's medicine when Yoongi couldn't afford it. He didn't think they would still remember that. "I'll help." 

"What?" Chanyeol was caught completely off guard with the younger's statement. Yoongi smirked, letting more smoke roll from his nose and mouth.

"I'll help. Whatever you need, I'll help. If that's giving money for the surgery or therapy. Whatever, I'll help. You did it for Jimin so I'll do it for Baekhyun." Chanyeol smiled softly, looking back into the window of the café. Baekhyun was laughing at whatever Minseok had said and Sehun was even joining in. He sighed, turning back to Yoongi.

"Thanks Yoons, that would mean so much to us."


	15. Chapter 15

Chanyeol once again found himself in Baekhyun's hospital bed. He couldn't even remember the last time he went home to take care of his place. All his plants were probably dead and the food in the fridge spoiled. He didn't really care. His top priorities were Baekhyun and school. "You should go home." The older spoke, reading Chanyeol's mind.

"Don't wanna. You're my home." Baekhyun snorted, sitting up and untangling himself from the lanky boy.

"That's gay." Chanyeol sighed, pressing his hands against the older's back, massaging away any tension he might've had. Baekhyun relaxed into the touch. Chanyeol was still scared of breaking him, so they never went further than holding hands and the occasional late night cuddle session. He was waiting for the day Chanyeol took the plunge and really wanted all of him.

"And we aren't? You can't make gay jokes when I love you." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, leaning closer to the younger.

"Can't believe this is the first time I'm hearing that and I still can't make gay jokes. You're no fun." Chanyeol fought the urge to snort. It was true he hadn't outright said he loved Baekhyun, but he thought his actions were enough. Maybe one day he would say those three words without fear. "Well, I love you too. I suppose." This time Chanyeol did snort.

"Why do you have to act like this?" Baekhyun shrugged, turning around to look at Chanyeol. The younger looked so much different from when they first meet, almost a year ago. He looked so much more mature.

"You should let me cut your hair." That wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but he was afraid of the real conversation he wanted to have.

"How about no." The younger frowned slightly. He knew there was something bothering Baekhyun. The older never suggested something so out of place like that. It was like the time he suggested they shower together when he actually wanted to ask if they could cuddle because he was afraid of the dark. "What's bothering you Bakie?" The older gulped, looking down at his lap. He didn't know how to bring it up. "Y'know you can tell me anything right?" He nodded slightly. He knew that better than anything, he just didn't know how to say it.

"I'm scared." Baekhyun mumbled, still looking down at his lap. That wasn't a lie. He was truly scared of everything that could go wrong. He might permanently lose the use of his legs, he might never get better, he might not be able to pursue his dream, and worst of all he might not see Chanyeol happy. The younger was always so eager to help him get better, but what if he never did. That would crush the both of them.

"Of what?" Chanyeol asked, wanting to wrap his arms around Baekhyun, but knowing the older wasn't ready for that affection right now. He looked up at his boyfriend, tears welling in his eyes.

"My legs never working again. I t-talked to the doctor and he s-said the surgery might not even work. I w-want to dance Yeol. I w-want to feel my a-ankles. I w-want to be able to f-feel what it's like to s-stub my toe. But the surgery c-could fail and I-I'll never be able to do or f-feel those things e-ever." Chanyeol frowned. He never knew that could happen. He always thought most surgeries went well. His mother's did, well, at first.

"Bakie," He couldn't think of anything else to say and could only pull the smaller male toward him. Baekhyun let Chanyeol tug him into his large arms. He sobbed then, loudly and unfiltered, letting all his held back tears loose. Chanyeol rubbed small circles into his back and let him cry. He didn't say anything, didn't try to cheer him up, just let him cry. Eventually his crying died down and only small hiccups came from the older.

"I just don't want to be stuck in a wheelchair forever. I want to be able walk around and do things, y'know." Chanyeol nodded. He knew what it felt like not being able to do what he wanted. After his father was arrested his mother never let him do anything, of course it wasn't like Baekhyun where he physically couldn't do anything, but the principle applied. 

"I can't tell you it's gonna be okay, but I can promise that I'll make sure you aren't sad anymore. I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile." Chanyeol reached down to kiss the older on the nose. He didn't know if his promise meant anything, but he sure as hell wasn't going to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took forever for me to update. I hope I didn't take too long.
> 
> Don't forget to scream at me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/Daehyun_leggies?s=09


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe I'm actually letting you do this." Chanyeol sat on the ground in front of his couch, towel wrapped around his neck, hair clipped back. He had thought Baekhyun was only saying nervous things before getting too his point last night, but no the older was dead serious. And now the first time he was being brought into the younger's home was to cut and color his hair.

"You'll look fine. I was going to a beauty school for a few years before I couldn't stand anymore. I know what I'm doing." Chanyeol grunted, pulling at one of the long strands of hair. He really did need his hair cut and this was cheaper than going to an actual stylist.

"Fine, just no undercuts or crazy patterns. I want to be able to show my face to Yoongi again." Baekhyun snorted, unclipping the younger's hair and running his hand through the strands. It was super soft and he honestly hated the idea of coloring it, but Chanyeol wanted a change so that's what he was going to do.

"So, is there a reason why you wanted to bring me here?" The younger chuckled softly, feeling most hit the top of his head.

"I honestly didn't want to bring you here yet. I wanted to wait until after your surgery. I wanted it to be clean and made up so you could y'know." He stopped his sentence short. He couldn't say that he wanted Baekhyun to move in. He really did though, he so badly wanted to take the older away from the hospital as soon as possible. For now a few hours was the best he could do.

"So I could what Yeol?" He sighed, knowing full well that Baekhyun wasn't going to let this go.

"I want you to move in. I mean if you want too." Chanyeol felt the scissor more than heard the snip as his hair fell to the floor. He might've been to straight forward with his dream when Baekhyun went silent. "Bakie?"

"You really want me to move in with you?" The younger chuckled. He was scared that he drove the older off with it.

"Of course I do. I just didn't know if you would want to. I mean, isn't there like a dating code? We haven't even had our first kiss yet and I'm already asking you to move in." Baekhyun snorted, cutting more ends off. The younger was right. There were a lot of things they were doing out of order but he didn't mind. He liked everything Chanyeol was doing even if it wasn't the standard. Relationships weren't meant to be perfect and if he had to be honest he liked all their flaws.  
  
"It's still gonna be a while before I can move in, but I'm ready." Chanyeol turned around slightly when he knew Bakehyun was done putting sharp objects to his head. And if he wasn't so against kissing, he might've just done it then. Baekhyun loved and trusted him with his whole being and Chanyeol couldn't ask for more.

-

"Whoa babe. It looks so good. Why don't you just become a stylist instead of a dancer?This is amazing!" Baekhyun chuckled, leaning against the door way of the bathroom, crutches abandoned near the wall.

"I thought about it but I still want to dance. Maybe I can do it on the side. Is it really that good?" He didn't think it was anything spectacular. He only lightened it enough to place a box dye over top. He wished he had professional products, but that would've cost too much and he was using Chanyeol's money.

"Yeah, I've never been a redhead before." Baekhyun snorted, moving slowly to lean on the younger's back. He wrapped his hands around Chanyeol's waist. Today had been a good day for them. He hasn't needed to use his chair and the crutches were just for stability. "Minseok is gonna flip when he sees it." He turned around keeping his grip on Baekhyun. Chanyeol smiled down at his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around him and lifting him from the ground. The older instantly wrapped his legs around the redhead. The younger pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun's forehead. "Thanks babe."

"Don't mention it. Anything for my baby." Chanyeol stuck his tongue out in mock disgust before pressing another chaste kiss to the older's forehead.

"That's gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow would you look at that filler chapter!
> 
> Okay so I just wanted some fluff before all the hard shit goes down so here you are.


	17. Chapter 17

Baekhyun paced back and forth, well as best as he could in a wheelchair. Chanyeol had been gone for two whole days saying he would be busy with something. He never said what and that only made Baekhyun panic. His anxiety grew and he couldn't even try to focus on anything else. Ms. Suhyun couldn't even distract him. What could be keeping Chanyeol so busy that the younger couldn't even give him a goodnight message. "Hey, you're gonna run the tires bald doing that." A low voice stopped Baekhyun in his tracks and he looked to see who was talking to him.

"Hey Yoongi." He mumbled, running his hands across the wheels. He was still anxious, trying to clear his thoughts from what Chanyeol could possibly be doing.

"He's okay y'know." Yoongi supplied, reading Baekhyun's mind. The brunette must be pretty freaked out. Chanyeol had told him that he hasn't spent a night with him since the hair cutting afternoon (two whole days ago). The redhead was busy with the showcase he and Minseok were making. He had sent Yoongi to make sure Baekhyun was okay.

"Yeah." Baekhyun breathed out. "What's he doing? I haven't heard from him." Yoongi sighed, running a hand through his hair. It wasn't his place to say, Chanyeol wanted it to be a secret.

"He's working with Minseok on some stuff. Wouldn't really say what it was. But he did want me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't come see you. He really wanted to make sure that you're still doing okay. You are doing okay, right?" The brunette sighed. He was okay, but he was still worried. Chanyeol always had time to talk to him even when he was busy.

"No. I miss him. I don't- Yoongi did it ever get this way with Jimin?" The younger nodded slightly. He had wanted to say it was different, that he never had the time to miss the beautiful red head with the slightly crooked front tooth, but in all honestly he missed him everyday.

"I miss Jimin all the time. And when I'm super busy I don't have time to even text or call, but he understands. A few days hurts but we still manage. He's doing this for you, y'know." Baekhyun sighed. He knew that. Everything that Chanyeol had done these days was for him. That still didn't calm down his anxiety.

"Thanks Yoongi. I- I think I'm gonna go take a nap." He began rolling himself into his room. "Uh, tell Yeol that he shouldn't worry so much about me. I can handle myself." Yoongi smirked, knowing the older wanted to say so much more, but was unwilling to let his emotions fly. He was the same way.

"Sure thing. See ya later hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and ugly I know, I'm working somethings out right now guys. And it might be a while before I come back so yeah.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been two weeks since Baekhyun had seen Chanyeol and he was more than frustrated with the younger. How could his boyfriend just completely ignore him for two whole weeks. The red head hadn't been anywhere near the hospital and only managed to send a few texts that only said 'good morning' and 'I miss you' and some snapchats with the messages 'I can't wait to see you' as if they were having a long distance relationship. Chanyeol had even sent Minseok and Yoongi with food, flowers, and even sickeningly sweet cards with mushy notes inside. Of course Baekhyun loved the thoughts and how much Chanyeol cared about him, but what he wanted most from the younger was a phone call or even a skype chat, something that would tell him if the red head was doing okay.

Sehun, his best friend, had just gotten back from another quick trip to China and spent the night with him, seeing as how his boyfriend was too busy to pay him any attention. "You don't need him hyung." The blonde boy mumbled, shuffling a deck of cards. Baekhyun snorted, flicking the boy in the forehead.

"Shut up brat. Don't say things like that." He sighed, looking down at his phone again. He didn't want to believe that Chanyeol was ignoring him or that Sehun might be right. The red head loved him, he had to, right? He had done so much for the older. Chanyeol had always wanted to see him happy and healthy, they spent most of their free time together and the red head never got tired of his constant mood swings. Sehun rolled his eyes and shoved the deck of cards into Baekhyun's hands.

"Break." He muttered, leaning back against the bed frame. He wanted to believe that Chanyeol was right for his best friend, the older boy had been so nice when they first meet. He made sure Baekhyun was comfortable, even offering the brunette to sit in his lap when they were in the cafe. But with what was going on recently he wasn't so sure. Baekhyun did as he was told and split the deck to Sehun's liking.

"I love him Sehun. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him you know." The younger nodded slightly. He often felt the same about his boyfriend Luhan, they were in the middle of a long distance relationship (which explained all his spontaneous trips to China) and sometimes he wished they could just break up so they wouldn't have to work around the country barriers, but most of the time he loved the older with everything he had and could never imagine being completely apart from the man.

"Call him." Sehun gestured to Bakehyun's phone. It was lit up with a picture of the couple on their first official date outside of the hospital. The brunette shook his head, pushing his phone away from himself.

"He won't answer. He's too busy." Sehun rolled his eyes, setting down the cards and picking up Bakehyun's phone. He tried unlocking it but there was a password and he didn't want to waste time figuring it out. He sighed, pushing the device into the older's face.

"Password." Baekhyun had no idea what the younger was trying to do, so he unlocked it quickly for his friend and handed it back. Sehun smirked, pulling up the older's contacts. What he guessed to be Chanyeol's number, as it was under the name 'EggYeol <3', was the most recent and quickly pressed the call button. He held the phone to his ear as it rang. It didn't take long for the other to answer and Sehun didn't give him time to say anything before he spoke. "Talk to Baekhyun." He handed the device to Baekhyun before standing up from the bed and walking to the door. "Restroom." He left without much else, leaving his friend to talk with his boyfriend.

"Hey baby. What's going on?" The brunette instantlly wanted to cry. It had been two weeks since he had heard the older's voice. He couldn't even think of a single thing to say.

"Y-Yeol-ah." He chocked out, voice stopping over anything he actually wanted to say and tears started pooling in his eyes. He had missed hearing from Chanyeol and all his anger for being ignored vanished when the younger started talking again.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Minseok I have-" Baekhyun interrupted the boy with a soft chuckle. Even after all the time apart he still managed to get worried for his safety.

"I'm fine Yeol. I promise. I just- I miss you so much." He spoke the truth. He missed Chanyeol more than anything and wanted nothing more than to see the red head even if it was just for a minute or two. The younger sighed, and Baekhyun knew the younger was running a hand through his hair, messing up the silky locks.

"I know Baekie. I'm trying to finish so I can come see you. Tomorrow, I promise I'll take a break and visit. It is our anniversary after all." Baekhyun had almost forgot about that. It would officially be a year since they started dating tomorrow and he honestly hadn't expected it. He thought the younger would grow tired of him and leave him in the dirt, but Chanyeol had never gave it a thought. "Is that okay?" Baekhyun breathed out a huff of breath he didn't know he was holding.

"That's more than okay Yeol. Just be safe okay. Don't let Minseok work you too hard." Chanyeol chuckled, the sound settling over Baekhyun like a blanket.

"I think you should be more worried about him. Anyway I have to get going. Get some rest okay baby. Tell Sehun I'm sorry. He sounded pretty angry. I love you Baekhyun." The older smiled hearing the words. They never really did the whole 'I love you' thing and opted for something else, but hearing Chanyeol saying the words so endearingly made Baekhyun want to cry.

"I love you too Yeol. Have fun." He hung up feeling more relieved than he had a few days ago. Still talking to his boyfriend would never compare to seeing him or spending the night curled up next to him. But he could wait, knowing that Chanyeol never pushed him aside for whatever his secret project was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it took so long to update and I'm sorry. BUT I'm back babes. So thank you for waiting. I love you all.
> 
> Also Sehun sounds like an a$$hole in this, but he in actuality he has a speech disorder and he can't talk very much. It's not talked about a lot so yeah...


	19. Chapter 19

Chanyeol yawned, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't been to sleep for almost two days, trying to get this stage set for their project. "Chanie, I think you need a break. Go home and get some sleep." He rolled his eyes at Minseok.

"I can sleep when I'm dead." It was phrase Changhyun used to tell him. He didn't think he'd get to use it. His brother would be proud. Or maybe not.

"Hyung, you've been working to hard. What Baekhyun-hyung going to think?" Jimin spoke up from his work station. The younger was a new part of their team. He was part of making the flyers for the event. He was doing a pretty good job, the flyers were very aesthetically pleasing. Chanyeol sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Guys, I know. But we're almost done." Minseok sighed, waving his hands at the other boys working.

"Leave him be. If he wants to run himself into the ground he can. I'm calling it a night guys. Go home." The others sighed in relief, dropping their projects and bolting for the door. "Chanie, are you sure you don't want to call it quits for tonight. There's always tomorrow." The younger shook his head, turning to look at his friend.

"No. I promised Baekie that I'd spend time with him tomorrow. I want to be able to get this done." Minseok smiled slightly at the red head. He was growing up so well.

"Okay, but you're health is still important. Go home and get some rest. I'll finish up." Chanyeol shook his head again, but before he could argue with the dark haired man he was pushed out of his seat. "Chanyeol. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Go home and get some rest." He sighed, grabbing his things.

"Fine, but please don't stay too long. I'll feel bad." Minseok chuckled, watching the boy leave. He really was growing up well.

-

Chanyeol wanted to go home. He really did, but he missed spending his night curled up next to Baekhyun. Maybe he could stop by the hospital and surprise his boyfriend. He decided that was the best thing to do, seeing as how the older was close to tears on the phone early. He felt horrible that it was his fault Baekhyun felt that way.

He quickly made his way into the hospital, not even bothering to stop with the nurses. They knew him and let him break all sorts of rules because most of them had a soft spot for Baekhyun. The boy didn't get many visitors and even his parents refused to see him.

He sighed, stopping outside of Baekhyun's room. The light was still on and there were muffled voices, meaning the older was still awake and with Sehun. He slowly opened the door, smile on full display. "Honey, I'm home."

"Yeol!" Baekhyun stopped his conversation with the younger boy once Chanyeol's voice broke through his ears. He tried to stand up from the bed, tumbling slightly when his legs couldn't hold his weight. The red head was instantly at Baekhyun's side, wrapping his arms around the older waist.

"Whoa, be careful. Did you do your exercises today?" He shook his head slightly, looking up at Chanyeol.

"What are you doing here?" The younger pouted, pressing a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"What? You don't want me here? I can just go back and help Seok-hyung." Baekhyun shook his head frantically, clutching tightly at the boy.

"No. That's not what I meant. I just thought you were going to come tomorrow." Chanyeol nodded slightly, helping the older back down into bed.

"Yeah, well Minseok forced me out. He told me to go home, but I thought coming here would be better." He turned to look at Sehun, the boy had a frown plastered to his face as he looked over the couple. "Sehun-ah, sorry for making things hard. Thanks for watching over him." The blonde shook his head.

"No problem. Hyung, text me." He stood up and made his way to the door. Baekhyun looked over at his friend, worry in his eyes.

"You're leaving?" Sehun nodded, shaking his phone, smile on his face.

"Luhan." He said simply before leaving the two alone. Baekhyun chuckled, pulling Chanyeol down next to him.

"What wad that about?" The red head asked, pressing chaste kisses to the older's forehead. Baekhyun shook his head.

"Sehun has weird feeling toward our relationship right now. He's kinda mad that you haven't been talking to me." Chanyeol sighed, nodding. He knew he hasn't been the best boyfriend lately, but he was doing everything for Baekhyun.

"I'll make it up to him. And to you of course. Everything is almost done and you'll like it. I promise." The brunette sighed, curling into Chanyeol. He really had missed this. He hoped the younger would be good on keeping his promises because he didn't think he could handle anymore weeks without his Yeol-ah.


	20. Chapter 20

Baekhyun woke up cold and alone. He groaned, sitting up and pushing his legs out of the bed. Where was Chanyeol? The younger hated getting up for class and the brunette knew that if it was a normal day his boyfriend would still be asleep next to him. He pushed his crutches out of the way, he didn't want them, and he didn't even bother with the chair, slowly making his way across the room, clutching onto anything and everything so he wouldn't fall. "Park Chanyeol. You're dead." He mumbled, throwing the door of the bathroom open only to be faced with a shirtless Chanyeol.

"Mormn." The red head spoke around a mouthful of toothpaste. Baekhyun sighed in relief. He really should stop jumping to conclussions. "I didn't think you'd be awake for a while, so I decided to get ready. Why aren't you using your crutches, you could get hurt." The brunette rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

"I thought you left without saying goodbye." Chanyeol chuckled, turning around to look directly at the older. He kissed the boy on the forehead, letting his lips linger on the warm skin.

"You know I don't do goodbyes. And I would never forget to tell when I'm leaving." Baekhyun sighed, pressing closer to Chanyeol. He truly had missed his boyfriend and he couldn't wait until the red head stopped hiding his secret project. He really wanted to know what it was. 

"I know I just go scared. You were gone for two weeks." Chanyeol sighed. He knew that was horrible on his part, but Minseok had texted him early that morning that everything was done (all thanks to him, the older loved to add after every text) and the showcase could finally begin at the end of the week. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. How about I skip class today and we can just spend it cuddling?" The idea sounded tempting, but Baekhyun would never let the younger skip out on class. They were way to important and if he had the option he'd go to class everyday of his life. So Chanyeol had to.

"No. You have to go to class. No if's, and's or but's. I'll wait for you." The younger groaned, hopping the older would take the bait and let him miss class. He knew it was a long shot. Baekhyun wanted him to do well in school since he never got the chance to complete his dream and who was he to deny him of that. The older wanted to be able to go to his graduation, to stand up and clap for his boyfriend when he got his diploma. It was on his bucket list after his legs started working again.

"Fine fine, I'll go. But I won't like it. Not one bit." The only response he got was a light kiss to his chin.

-

Chanyeol sighed, looking down at his phone. He texted Baekhyun non-stop since he left the hospital, making sure he was doing okay, if he had eaten, if he needed some rest, all that stuff. Eventually the older stopped messaging him with, 'pay attention, Yeol. UwU' 

"Are you the one being ignored now?" The red head looked up at the owner of the voice, pout plastered to his face. Jackson snorted, sitting down next to the older.

"He's not ignoring me. He just told me to focus, but I can't help it. I was busy with the showcase that I didn't take the time to see him or talk to him. I'm an awful boyfriend." The brunette patted Chanyeol on the shoulder.

"You're not an awful boyfriend. You did all of that for him. Hell be proud of you when he sees it. But he is right you do need to focus." Chanyeol rolled his eyes, chuckling and pushing Jackson softly in the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter I hope you don't hate me. ㅜㅜ Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter 21

"Where are we going?" Baekhyun was letting Chanyeol usher him and his chair to the red head's school. He would've done it himself, except he had no idea where the younger was taking him. Every time he asked it was either silent or "It's a surprise."

"You'll see Bakie. Just be patient." He groaned. Baekhyun had never been good with surprise, hated them honestly, and he just wanted his boyfriend to tell him already. He groaned, rolling his head back to look up at Chanyeol. The younger looked handsome today, more so than he did on every other day.

The red head was wearing a dark blue and black flannel and a black t-shirt along with holey skinny jeans (Baekhyun's favorite pair on him), an old black worn-in pair of high tops, bracelets that belonged to Changhyun, and to top it off a dark gray beanie that tousled his red hair into a messy up-do, revealing his forehead.

Baekhyun wished he looked half as good as Chanyeol did. Sehun had helped him pick out an outfit before Chanyeol came back from class. It wasn't much, just a pair of black skinny jeans and the hoodie Chanyeol had gotten him on their six month anniversay, it was white with paint splatered all over and on the back it had the date they started dating. He didn't do anything with his hair nor care what his face looked like. He was just eager to see what his boyfriend had been up to for the past month and never cared about anything else.

"Yeol, you didn't kill anyone did you? Are you showing me the evidence so I'll be you alibi?" Chanyeol chuckled, leaning down to kiss the older's forehead. Baekhyun pouted when he didn't give an answer. "It's true. Oh I'm dating a criminal. My mother would be so disappointed in me. What will my brother say? What will my sister say? I can never show my face to the public ever again. I'd be like that woman in 'Oh My Geum Bi.' " Chanyeol rolled his eyes, pushing them into the gym. Bakehyun was known for being dramatic and he had just gotten used to ignoring it.

"Could you be quiet? I'm testing the sound." Yoongi's voice broke through the open door. Baekhyun chuckled lightly, looking over at the blonde.

"It's good to see you too Yoongi-ah." The younger rolled his eyes, giving a small wave before going back to his task. He mumbled out some sort of greeting, but the couple didn't stay long enough to hear what he had to say. Chanyeol continued to push Baekhyun through the gym, walking around wires and chairs.

"Here it is Bakie." Chanyeol had stopped in front of the stage, presenting whatever was there. The stage was covered in streamers of Baekhyun's favorite color, the backdrop was a picture of the brunette with the nurses and doctors at the hospital, lights were flashing slowly, and Baekhyun's favorite song was playing softly from the speakers.

"Yeol, what is all this?" He spoke slowly, trying not to get choked up. It was beautiful and he couldn't believe Chanyeol had spent so much time on it just for him. The younger smiled, looking over at his boyfriend. The older was in complete awe.

"Well I know the surgery is coming up and you don't have enough money to cover it, so Minsoek and I got the idea to do a showcase to help you. The money that we're making from this is going toward paying for the bills. Yoongi is even giving in some and so is Jackson." Baekhyun pouted, turning his chair to look directly at Chanyeol.

"You spent all this time for me? And you couldn't take the time to explain to me this is what you were doing?" He tried swinging out his hand to hit the younger, but Chanyeol just dodged the punch with a chuckle. "I hate you." The red head smiled slightly, leaning over the older.

"I love you too." He said softly, leaving a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead. "I really do."


	22. Chapter 22

"Where's Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked, clipping a mic to one of the dance majors Jimin had sent his way. They were really on crunch time. The opening day began in a few hours and they still had sound checks and rehersahals to do. "You'll do great. Just follow Jimin-ah's lead." The small boy nodded at him with a huge smile before running off toward the rest of his class.

"Sehun's still dressing him. Something about making him not look like death." Minseok answered. The older was still rushing around, making sure the markers were set to the stage. "Can I have Culinary Arts AC come to the stage, please?" The brunette turned quickly to look at Chanyeol. The younger had a face full of worry and nerves. "Chan-ah, everything is going to be fine. You worked hard for this, it's gonna be great." The red head nodded slightly. He wasn't so sure about that. He knew everyone else was going to do a good job, but he was still nervous. He had written a whole song for Baekhyun and he was worried that he'd mess it up.

"Chanyeol." Sehun's voice broke him of his thoughts as the younger beckoned for him to follow him off stage.

"What's going on Sehun? Is Baekhyun alright?" The brunette rolled his eyes, pointing to the back room where all the makeup and costumes were.

"There." Chanyeol quickly walked into the room, stopping when his eyes landed on Baekhyun. The older had his hair styled up away from his face, his face was covered in makeup, smokey eyeshadow and thin black liner, along with a dark outfit, tight dark jeans and a black shirt tucked in nicely. The red head couldn't help but drop his jaw in shock. "Droll later." Sehun chidded, before wandering off to who knows where.

"What do you think Yeol-ah? Do I look good?" Chanyeol shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Good? No, you look amazing. Sehun sure did a good job. Is he trying to make you even more better looking so someone else can take you away." Baekhyun snorted, standing up and awkwardly walking to the younger. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"No one could take me away. You've already snatched me up." The red head opened his mouth to say something, but Yoongi's grumpy voice interrupted.

"No time for sickenly sweet love confectionaries. We got a showcase to do. Let's go."

-

 Everything had begun smoothly. Jongdae was hosting the whole thing as he was a part of the sister school and could not preform in the showcase. He had always been good at speaking however, so he wasn't really complaing.

The crowd seemed to enjoy the food fight the culinary arts students had, which ended in their main chef becoming a whole painting. 

The dance academy had a good performance with two solos and a group performance lead by Jimin and his good friend. Yoongi probably cheered the loudest out of everyone backstage, but they wouldn't mention that.

Everyone held their breaths when Baekhyun was introduced, the main reason why they were doing this. He came out in his wheelchair, waving awkwardly. He tried standing up for everyone, but only managed a pain filled stumble and couldn't extend his legs enough. One of the second years had to wheel him off stage.

Things made a horrible turn when Chanyeol was ready to take the stage.

He quickly kissed Baekhyun on the forehead. "Make sure you listen closely, okay." The older nodded, a bright smile capturing most of his face. Chanyeol let out a small huff of breathe before walking onto the stage. "Hello everyone. I hope you're enjoying yourselves. Um, we do have baskets going around, if you would like to donate more money to our cause that would be really grand of you. Uh, well I wrote this song for a special someone and I hope they and you will like it."

The first notes started flowing through the speakers and Chanyeol lost himself to his own song.

 _A voice that came to you on light some day_  
_Unknowingly waking you up with a whisper like a kiss_  
_Your eyes slowly open filled with dreams_  
_And you smile at me like you’d been waiting, yeah_

Baekhyun pushed past people (as best as he could on a wheelchair) to get to the edge of the stage. He didn't know that Chanyeol had such an amazing voice.

 _I lightly sit next to you and say hi_  
_I want to try to go back to that beautiful time_  
_Following the faded memories_  
_I’ll come take you away tonight_

The older stood up on shakey legs, pulling himself even closer. His boyfriend was amazing. Singing with such a strong voice and in a song he wrote himself. It was beautiful.

 _We walk along this exciting path together_  
_Covered in stars shining white_  
_Before the sleeping world reflected clearly_  
_In your eyes opens its eyes_

 _So nobody knows_  
_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_  
_Walk all night long_  
_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_  
_This path spreading out wherever we reach_  
_I want to walk along it with you on this beautiful night_

He could listen to it all day, if he hadn't felt so light headed. Everything started to get heavy and he felt his legs crumble underneath him before everything went black.

 _I pass through the tunnel of time I spent longing for you_  
_And was given another chance to return to you_  
_You’re just like you are in my memories_  
_Both your lovely voice and your eyes like dawn_

Chanyeol continued to sing, not knowing what was happening backstage. Things had gotten hectic when Jackson had called out for a medic. Jongdae rushed to Baekhyun's side. "Call an ambulance. He's unconscious."

 _I lightly kiss the back of your small hand_  
_I want to try to leave on a new journey_  
_Following the melody I can hear clearly from far away_  
_I’ll come take you away tonight_

The brunette was quietly wheeled of the stage, eyes looking on with worry. "What about Chanyeol?" Someone asked over the commotion. Jongdae looked over at the red head singing passionately.

"We'll have to wait till he comes off."

 _We walk along this exciting path together_  
_Covered in stars shining white_  
_Before the sleeping world reflected clearly_  
_In your eyes opens its eyesend_

_-_

The song ended softly and Chanyeol rushed off the stage to go find Baekhyun. "Bakie! Did you-" The red head stopped short when he saw everyone standing around, fear and worry on their faces. "Why so glum? What happened?" Jongdae shook his head, ushering the younger years back to their spots.

"Chan, Baekhyun was rushed to the hospital. He collapsed due to his legs and is unconscious." Chanyeol blinked at his friend. There was no way Baekhyun was hurt. He had been doing just fine this month. He was making progress. "Chan, I'm sorry." The red head shook his head, shrugging off his stage jacket. He had no time to sit here and listen to Jongdae. "Hey, where are you going!" The brunette yelled, but Chanyeol was already gone, running off to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter and I kinda wrote it when I was feeling down about what happened recently.
> 
> But anyway please enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

_"I want to be a dance teacher for children. Make their dreams come true." Baekhyun smiled sadly, forcing his legs underneath him Indian style. "Maybe Sooyoung can make me some robo legs, that'll impress the little tykes."_

_"You won't have to do that Bakie. Your legs will get fixed I promise." Chanyeol had been promising that for months now, but it just didn't seem possible in the older's eyes._

_"And what about you Yeol-ah? What's your dream?"_

_To make you happy._

Chanyeol slumped against the emergency check in desk, breathing heavily. "Byun. Baekhyun. Where is he?" The nurse at the station, narrowed her eyes slightly at him before searching in the records.

"He's being prepped for surgery. You can wait-" The red head interuptted her, slamming his hands against the counter.

"No, I have to see him before he goes in. What room? Tell me what room!" Before the nurse could answer a hand clasped over his shoulder and a new voice began speaking.

"Mr. Park, please calm down. Baekhyun is getting cleaned and prepped. When everything is done you can see him before we use the anesthetic. So, please have a seat. And I'll call you when we're ready for you."

-

Chanyeol was moved to several different rooms before he even got to see a glimpse of Baekhyun. Dr. Choi had promised him five minutes with his boyfriend, but he didn't even get the chance as they started wheeling him down the hall toward surgery.

He rushed to the side of the bed, gripping the railing. Baekhyun looked up at him, dopey smile covering his face. "Hey Yeol-ah. Wha's going on?" Chanyeol smiled slightly.

"You're going into surgery baby. They're going to try to fix your legs." The older smiled widely, rolling his head away to look somewhere else. The anesthesia was working it's way through Baekhyun as far as Chanyeol could tell, but he still had a few things to say to the brunette. "Bakie, I'll be here when you wake up okay. I'll stay here for however long it takes. I love you." They had reached the door to the surgery room by this point, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Sir we have to go. Please hurry, you will see him in recovery." Chanyeol nodded quickly looking back at Baekhyun.

"Okay Okay. Everything is going to be okay Bakie. I love you. I love you so much." He didn't know what else to say, but he felt like he had to do something so he wouldn't panic. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Baekhyun's, not concerned with the nurses and doctors around him. He pulled away and stepped back from the bed, letting the others wheel his boyfriend away.

Yeol-ah! My boyfriend kissed me!" Chanyeol chuckled softly. It was his first kiss and it honestly wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He didn't mess it up and he knew it wasn't going to be his last.

-

Six hours, twenty-three minutes, and eighteen seconds later Baekhyun was wheeled back into his own room, asleep and looking sickly. Dr. Choi smiled at Chanyeol slightly. "Everything went well Mr. Park. He's going to be asleep for another hour or so while the anesthetic wears off. Therapy will start a few days later. It might be hard and he can get discouraged so I want you to always be around for him, okay." Chanyeol nodded, eyes never leaving Baekhyun's sleeping form. "Well good night Mr. Park."


	24. Chapter 24

"You kissed me! You freaking kissed me when I was on drugs! What kind of boyfriend are you?" Chanyeol chuckled, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I panicked okay. I was on stage when you collapsed. I ran here as quickly as I could, but they wouldn't let me see you. So when I got the chance you were seconds away from going into surgery. It was the first thing I thought to do after I confessed my undying love for you." Baekhyun chuckled, picking at his salad.

"Then can I get another one when I'm fully conscious." The red head hummed in thought.

"I don't know. I think I used up all my strength on that last one." The older pouted, sticking his lips out as far as he could. "Awe babe don't give me that look. You know I can't resist that face." Chanyeol sighed, leaning over their lunch to press a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips. "There. Happy?" Baekhyun smiled brightly.

"Of course. I love you Yeol." Chanyeol rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with chips.

"I love you too." He mumbled around his food. Even if he thought kisses were horrible, he'd still love Baekhyun.

-

Therapy was horrible.

Baekhyun groaned, pushing himself off the ground. They had already worked past rotating his ankles and bending his knees, he was good at that, but why was walking so hard. "Its okay Bakie. Give it another go!" The brunette sighed, leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"This is ridiculous. I'm never going to be able to walk." The older had been ready to give up since they started doing the basic stretches. Those hadn't been hard, but extremely tedious. He knew how to roll his ankles just fine. He hated doing this.

"Babe, you can't give up yet. What if I gave you motivation?" Chanyeol stood up from his seat, walking toward Baekhyun. He kissed the older softly on the lips, pulling away before Baekhyun could take more. "If you want another kiss, you'll have to walk to me." He moved back a few steps, keeping the distance short so Baekhyun wouldn't get discouraged. "If you make it this far, just a peck, then I'll back up again, and the second time will be a real kiss." The brunette smirked, standing up straight. His legs may have hurt but he could so this. It was hard getting kisses from his boyfriend and if this was the only way he could get them, then by all means he would try. He slowly took a step, groaning at the pain. Dr. Choi had said that there would be a slight pain as he re-learned to walk, but it felt different than the normal numbness of him not being able to walk before the surgery. It was his nerves starting to work normally as Dr. Choi put it.

"Yeol-ah, it hurts." He started to sway, taking more steps. He felt like a toddler, learning to walk for the first time. Chanyeol opened his arms for the older. His boyfriend was so close to reaching him. If he could just be patient, the reward would be perfect.

"I know just a little more babe. I believe in you." Baekhyun moved his legs slowly, awkwardly even, but he eventually reached Chanyeol. The red head wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He smiled broadly at the brunette. "See I told you could do it." He pressed his lips lightly to Baekhyun's lips. It wasn't a peck like he promised but a deep kiss. He held the brunete as close as he could, moving his mouth against the older's. He pulled away giving them both air.

"What happened to my sweet peck?" Chanyeol laughed, shaking his head.

"Well I saw how much it was hurting and I decided to give you a break, cause I'm such an amazing boyfriend." Baekhyun smiled brightly, leaning into the red head.

"I'm tired, can you carry my back to the room." Chanyeol snorted, pressing a quick kiss the older's forehead.

"Are you sure you don't wanna try walking?" Baekhyun slapped his softly in the chest, rolling his eyes.

"We're on the ninth floor, are you crazy?" The younger shook his head, scooping up the older bridal style.

"Only for babe. Only for you."


	25. Chapter 25

Baekhyun hated doing therapy sessions without Chanyeol, but the red head had class and he would never let his boyfriend miss them for the world.

But he had Sehun and that was enough.

"Again." The younger said softly, letting go of the brunette's arm. They had started doing walking exercises after his basic stretches.

"It hurts Sehun-ah." The blonde nodded, pointing the wall across from where they stood.

"Walk. Then break." Baekhyun sighed. He knew he had to do this. He was determined to walk though. He wanted to be able to use his legs properly after hearing that the surgery had been successful and a wonderful man had donated so much money to cover it.

"Do you think Yeol will still love me even if my legs end up not working?" He hadn't meant to ask as he stumbled toward the wall, arms out to steady his balance. He was just scared that the therapy wasn't working. He'd been at this for almost three months and it was just getting tiring at this point.

"Love you always. Anyway." Sehun answered, arms crossed over his chest. Baekhyun was acting stupid. Chanyeol loved him more that anything in this world. Anyone with eyes could see that. And the older had to be stupid enough to believe that the red head didn't.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just worried, y'know." He touched the wall, slumping against it after accomplishing his feat. The short walk put a toll on his legs. Dr. Choi had done a scan on them, saying the nerves were building up well and the soreness was a good sign.

He did not agree.

"I don't want him to be upset if all his hard work went to waist." Sehun shook his head, helping the older back into his wheelchair. He couldn't wait until the damned thing was gone. It was such a pain.

"Won't be. Doing well." Baekhyun smiled slightly at his friend. He had always known what to say.

-

"Dr. Choi says you can go home next week, as long as things go well." Chanyeol curled up next to his boyfriend, eyes scanning across his body. His skin was littered with scars and bruises, all from falling before he had control over when his legs worked. He also had a new bumpy curved scar from where the stiches didn't heal properly (mostly because Baekhyun continuously picked at them) over his stomach. Chanyeol rubbed his hand softly over the bumps.

"Home." He repeated, eyes wide. He didn't really have a home. His parents didn't bother come to see him. He rarely ever talked to his brother, though the older always sent him sweet messages and some money for food as he was nowhere near Seoul and couldn't come visit as he wished. And he couldn't go with Sehun, the boy lived between Jungnang-gu and Beijing. He didnt have a home.

"My home, uh, our home. If that's what you want. I mean I went to the apartment and cleaned up a bit just for you. I even bought more food and replanted the plants and I made sure there were enough blankets cause I know you get really cold and I also got so-" Baekhyun stopped Chanyeol's rambling with a kiss. He smiled against the younger's lips.

"Yeol-ah, why are you so nervous?" The red head shook his head, pulling away and hiding his face in the crook of the older's neck.

"Cause you might say no." Chanyeol mumbled against the brunette's skin. Baekhyun chuckled, twirling his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

"You don't have to worry about that. I would love to live you." The younger pulled back again to look at Baekhyun.

"You would?" The brunette nodded, pressing a light kiss the Chanyeol's forehead.

"Of course baby. Didn't we talk about this before? I'd love to live with you." The younger smiled, kissing the older lightly. He still wasn't fond of this whole kissing thing, but Baekhyun was quickly changing his mind.

"I love you." Chanyeol whispered, eyes closing, eyelashes brushing against the older's cheeks. Baekhyun giggled, resting his arms over the red head's body.

"I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

"Yeol-ah stop, it tickles." Baekhyun had been trying to get the younger to leave his feet alone for the last thirty minutes. After he mentioned that he could feel his toes Chanyeol decended on him like a cat would a mouse, relentlessly brushing his fingers across the pads and heel of his foot. He wanted to kick his boyfriend, but his legs were still not fully working yet.

"Sorry, but this is the best news I've heard all week. I can't wait until I can pinch your thighs and you can feel it." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, scooting away from the younger's teasing hand.

"Well that's not gonna happen anytime soon. I'll kick you before you can lay a finger on these thighs." Chanyeol chuckled, resting back on his couch. The brunette had just moved in and they hadn't taken the time to unpack Baekhyun's things. Though he liked the idea of just leaving all the boxes unopened and resting in every corner of the apartment. It made everything feel a bit more lived in.

Unlike months ago.

To Chanyeol it felt weird to be staying in his apartment again. He had been spending so much time in at the hospital that he had gotten used to the bare walls and the smell of bleach, but Baekhyun was much happier here so he would get used to it. Just for his boyfriend.

"Sehun went back to China again." Baekhyun spoke up from looking at his phone. "He didn't even say bye to me in person. What a brat. I'll miss him." The red head smiled slightly, slipping off the couch.  Sehun was a great friend toward Baekhyun when he needed it the most. Chanyeol still wasn't sure how the two became friends, as his boyfriend spent most of his life in the hospitial and Sehun wasn't much of a talker, but they came to make it work.

"Why doesn't he just have his 'super amazing' boyfriend move down here? How does he even have the money to travel back and forth? I would be lucky if i could even go to Jeju and back." Baekhyun snorted, combing a hand through the red head's hair. He sighed softly. He really didn't know either. Sehun had a job or two and since he didn't finish school, he had more time to gain money. The younger's parents were well off, but they wouldn't give him a dime even if he was dying, still, they loved him more than Baekhyun's parents ever could.

"Luhan wants to, but I thnk he's waiting for Hunnie's birthday. He has an apartment already to move into from what I heard. It's all about timing." The brunette pointed out. He knew all about timing, as Chanyeol didn't have any. The way he asked for things or made surprises, he never did a good job of acting on the time and just did things on a whim. He didn't have any self-control. It was all on impulse. "Still, he could've at least said bye before he went to the airport. Brat." Chanyeol laughed at the boy, leaning his head back against Baekhyun's leg. The older flinched slightly at the contact, still not used to the feeling. "Baby, can you get me some milk. Dr. Choi says it'll help my bones." Chanyeol snorted, standing up.

"Sure thing. Milk, for my growing boy, got it."

-

"Still on the crutches I see." Yoongi mumbled, tying an apron around his waist. Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to visit the cafe, where they all meet for the first time. Jackson and Jimin were eager to see Baekhyun again, and Jongdae wanted to know how he was doing, if the medicine was working and if the therapy was helping.Minseok even manged to get out of vocal training to see them all.

"Yeah, but I can feel my toes now. Isn't amazing Jongdae!" The blonde chuckled, nodding. He was eager to help Baekhyun get better, not just becuase he was studying to be a doctor, but because they were friends he wanted to make both Baekhyun and Chanyeol happy.

"That's good. You're doing good. I think in the next few month you won't even need those crutches, hyung." Yoongi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"And what are you? A doctor?" Jongdae nodded, narrowing his eyes at the younger blonde. He honestly had never been a fan of Yoongi's attitude, but he was one of Chanyeol's good friends so he had to put up with him.

"Of course I am. I'm going to be one of the youngest pediatric doctor in Korea. So watch it Yoongi-ah, you're future kid might have to come to me." Jimin chuckled, smacking his boyfriend on the back.

"Play nice Yoon. And go serve the customers. I'm still mad ya know." The group laughed, watching the blonde carefully carrying a tray to a set of people in a corner of the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super soft cause I almost forgot about this fic.
> 
> And we might never know why Jimin was mad at Yoongi, probably cause he made one too many short jokes or cause he ignored Jimin for music again. We will never know.


End file.
